NaruSaku Kagegakure
by Narusaku1357
Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha 4 years ago, and it still has Sakura thinking. She misses him. Sasuke; the new Hokage, get’s a message from the new village; Kagegakure’s Kage about accepting his request of being allies. He decides to bring Sakura and Sai
1. An Invitation

_Chapter 1:_

_An invitation_

_Banished_

_Naruto Uzumaki was banished. _

_I remember the day like it was yesterday. Naruto had brought Sasuke home after a long term mission. It was completely unplanned and unexpected but he did. Tsunade was furious. She had told him time to time that Sasuke was in all the bingo books and considered a threat. If he was found and captured then he would be executed. Naruto went mad. He didn't want him to be executed. He completely lost his mind. He yelled at my master. He slammed his fists on the desks and screamed at her. _

_When he was dragged out of the office he even hit Shizune. He hit her. It wasn't like him at all. Naruto was obsessed with bringing Sasuke home. Hearing that Sasuke was going to be executed threw him off the roof. He completely went mad and yelled and hit anyone who tried to calm him. He – even hit me. It scared me in a way. Naruto had actually hit me. In all my days of knowing him, I never thought he'd hit me. When I think back to the day he was banished I can still remember his face. _

_Tsunade yelled at him at the gate. She hit him on the head once. She threw a bag of clothes and food at him before asking for his headband. I remember the look on his face when she asked for it. Naruto had worked so hard to earn it. I remember that he hesitated greatly before taking it off. And when he handed it to her I could tell he was about to burst into tears. He looked at the ground in shame and before he turned around to walk away forever he looked at me. His eyes were full of sadness and regret. He said something to me – but I didn't hear it. I wish I did. _

_I wouldn't be surprised if they found his body one day. And at the autopsy they found out it was suicide. He loved this place. And he loved the people in it – even if they all shunned him when he was young. I also wouldn't be surprised if he was still alive – living in some other village somewhere; working hard to be their Kage. I can even imagine some other pink haired girl hitting him on the head when he was acting stupid, and some other black haired guy to be silent around them. _

_I wonder if he thinks about us. I wonder if every time the pink haired girl hits him on the head – he thinks of me. I wonder when the black haired guy calls him a dobe he thinks of Sasuke. Does he think of Tsunade every time their Kage yells at him after he pulls a prank or tells a joke? Is there a pervert of an old man there to talk with him and teach him life lessons every here and there? I even wonder – if every time he walks in his apartment – he thinks of his real home. _

_Konoha_

_I wonder what he'd do if he found out Sasuke wasn't executed. Would he yell and scream like before? Or – would he smile and say that he's happy? It was only after he left that Tsunade noticed change in Sasuke. She had decided to give him a chance and call off the execution. I asked her many times to let Naruto come back home, but she refused. Sasuke was now Hokage – mostly in the knuckle head's place. And I was his assistant. Ever sense Naruto left, He'd changed his attitude. Sasuke was now more like a mellow Naruto. He'd smile and laugh with me. And he'd even tell a joke here and there. _

_I wonder if Naruto still smiles – and if he does – who does he smile at? Does he smile at that pink haired girl from his new village? Does he even have friends? Who knows – I wish I did. Maybe he lived in that new village that was founded about a year or two ago. Now that I think about it – it was defiantly two years. It was called the Hidden Shadow village – while their Kage was called the __Yōkai__kage. I guess they needed something since Kage already meant shadow. _

_Sasuke and the __Yōkai__kage were already speaking to each other. I remember walking in his office here and there and seeing him smile to a message. Sasuke told me that the __Yōkai__kage was funny. That was a good thing to hear about a 'demon' Kage. In a way that always got me thinking of Naruto and his jokes. I never laughed out loud – but inside I was always laughing hard. I didn't want him to hear – but now I wish he did hear me laugh at his jokes. _

_His banishment changed everyone. It changed Sasuke. It even changed me. I was in love with him – but I wouldn't accept it. And now that he's gone – it's got me thinking of how I missed out. I should have told him before it was too late. 'Sakura-Chan he's close by!' He'd say 'I'll bring him home this time!' I always shook my head at him when he smiled and said those words. Why couldn't he have just realized – that I didn't care anymore. I didn't want Sasuke anymore – I wanted him. I just couldn't say it…._

_But now Sasuke was back and I told him – face to face – that I didn't love him any longer. I told him that I wasn't interested anymore and neither was Ino. He smiled. I guess he was relieved that he didn't have Ino and I kissing the ground he walked on anymore. I was relieved too. At the moment that I think of him – I'd rather kiss the ground Naruto walked on. He rescued Sasuke and he did it for me – even when I wanted to tell him to do it for other reasons; since I didn't exactly want him home any longer. I never got around to telling him that though. I wish I did. _

_But now he's gone and it's been four years. I'm twenty years old now. And so is he – if he's not dead. I know that because his birthday is only a couple months after mine – seven to be exact. October __tenth__ is his birthday. I silently celebrate it at home for him; hoping that somewhere out there – he's celebrating it too – thinking of all of us. I know he thinks of me somehow. When he hit me – I saw in his face that he hated himself at the moment. I know he didn't mean it. He was just angry with Tsunade; not anyone else. I just got in his way. I tried to tell him to calm himself and it all happened from there. _

_I miss him. I want him home, and I know somewhere deep down Tsunade wished she hadn't banished him. Sasuke misses him too. I should get a list of all the people who miss him and hand it to Tsunade – who is now part of the village council since Sasuke took her place – and see if she's convinced enough to let Sasuke let Naruto come back home. But if Naruto's twenty too; what if he's married now? I wish he's not so that if he does come home – I can tell him how I feel. _

_Maybe I'll ask Sasuke to go on a mission just to patrol the outside of the village. Maybe I can go check on how all the other allied villages are doing and see if Naruto's living in any of them. And if he is, I'm defiantly going to tell him. I'm going to walk up to his face and take a deep breath and say – Naruto Uzumaki….I love you._

_I've always loved you…._

~*~

Sakura yawned with her hand over her mouth as she walked down the hallway. She was on her way to Sasuke's office with a coffee at hand. She never knew he liked coffee. She found it out the first day he was Hokage. He had asked for coffee and she went to go get it of course – but she was confused when she did. The pinkette opened the door and walked inside with a smile on her face. "Good Morning Sasuke." She greeted after shutting the door. She walked over and set the coffee down.

Sasuke – with a smile - reached over and grabbed it. "Good Morning Sakura" He then greeted back before taking a sip. "How are you this morning?" He asked after setting it down. Sakura sighed. He always asked her that. She knew it was coming.

"Oh I'm fine…" Sakura answered before setting a hand on his desk. "Just like always." He looked over and raised a brow. She had exaggerated the '_always_' a little too much. "Sasuke I want to ask you something." She then muttered with a slight grin. He nodded and set his pen down before facing her. "Can I go on a mission?"

"No"

Sakura hung her head. The Hokage's assistant was never allowed on a mission – unless it was for something really important. "Fine…" She muttered before standing up straight. "Never mind." Sasuke slightly chuckled with a small smile and went back to writing on some documents. Because he was a busy man Sakura decided to take her leave but something started pecking at the window. She and Sasuke both looked over and saw a bird. It was grey and white and had a message on its leg. 'A message?' She thought. 'Sent straight to him?'

"Oh…I wonder what he said." Sasuke muttered as he stood up. Sakura raised a brow and watched him open the window. The bird perched itself on his arm and he took the small scroll. After that, the bird perched itself back on the windowsill and he walked back to his seat. He sat down and unrolled it. Sakura even found herself right behind him looking over his shoulder.

'_That would be great Lord Hokage. But may I ask that for this meeting – can you come here instead? The reason 'why' isn't at your concern at the moment but I do humbly request you come speak with me in person here. It would also be a good time to take a good look around my village. For it being hidden in shadows – it's a beautiful place.'_

_' Lord __Yōkai__kage'_

Sakura raised a brow as Sasuke rolled the message up. He then took out another scroll to message back. "What did you ask him?" She finally asked after a moment. Sasuke didn't answer at first but after he rolled it up he gave it to the bird and looked at her.

"I requested that we'd become allies." Sasuke told her as the bird flew off. "Usually we'd meet here since I was the one to ask, but I guess he wants me to go there." He sat down and took out a small map. "I need to bring two people for guards" He set a hand on his chin and looked at Sakura. She had her hands together and under her chin as if she was silently begging him to ask her to come. "I'll bring you and…"

"Bring Sai." Sakura decided for him. "He's perfect for the job." She then said. "He was my teammate back when Naruto…was still….here." She trailed off with sad eyes and looked at the ground. Sasuke noticed her depression and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Try not to think about him Sakura." He said. Sakura looked up and saw him giving her a small smile. "I'll bring Sai along. Ok?" She nodded and he went back to looking at the map. "That's where Kagegakure is…" He mumbled after awhile. She looked to where he was pointing on the map. "It's around where the whirlpool country used to be" He looked out the window. "That's not too far. I didn't expect it to be that close."

"Whirlpool?" Sakura asked as she looked at the map even closer. She hadn't heard of that village before. But since Sasuke mentioned it as _'used'_ to be – she guessed that was the reason. He being Hokage probably helped the fact that he knew it was there. "It looks to be about a day away." She then said as she looked at her longtime friend. He nodded and looked at the map again.

"Go get Sai." Sasuke ordered after rolling the map up. "We're leaving today." He then said as she made her way over to the door. "We'll be there tomorrow morning." Sakura nodded and did just what he said. She walked out the door and made her way down the stairs. After leaving the building, she quickly made her way to the said artist's apartment.

When she arrived she knocked on the door – just like any other visitor would. She waited a moment but got no response. 'Please tell me Ino didn't drag him onto another date….' She thought in anger. Ino had a crush on the emotionless man. He didn't exactly know what love was and he was a little scared of her so he let her drag him onto dates. Finally the door opened and the pale skinned man peeked out.

"Hello Sakura-san…"

Sakura smiled as he rubbed one of his tired eyes. It was still early in the morning. She had also smiled because of what he called her. After years of putting up with '_hag'_ she finally got him to call her by her name 3 years ago. A year after Naruto left. "Good Morning Sai." The pinkette greeted. "Hokage-Sama needs to leave the village and he decided to take me and you along." She them told him. After seeing him nod she continued. "Get ready and I'll get you on our way out; we're leaving later today."

"Ok…"

Sai shut the door and Sakura walked back out of the complex. She looked at the gate and smiled sadly. She could imagine Naruto standing at that gate for the last time. She wondered if he came back and stood there at night – just to look at his old home. The pinkette walked down the other way and soon came to her apartment. She walked inside and grabbed a bag. Usually these trips took a day or two.

Sakura opened her closet and peered inside. She grabbed her pajamas and went to walk away but noticed something at the top. A head band was resting at the top of the closet alone. Her eyes narrowed in sadness and she reached up to grab it. After setting the pajamas on the bag she sat down on her bed and blew the dust off of the head band. 'Why would I let your head band stay up there and collect dust?' She mentally asked as she rubbed the metal that rested on the black fabric. 'How – rude of me….'

Holding the head band close, Sakura shut her eyes and smiled. It was Naruto's. A couple months after his banishment, Tsunade gave it to her. She knew she'd never let Naruto come back so she decided to give his head band to her to remember him by. She slipped the blonde's head band in her bag and finished setting some other things in it. She collected a few things to eat and drink – mostly water – and then set out the door; of course not forgetting her favorite book.

"Hello Sasuke." She greeted as soon as she left the complex. Sasuke had been waiting for her apparently. He nodded with a smile and they both started walking. They were silent for the whole trip until they arrived at the artist's complex. "I'll go get Sai." Sasuke nodded again and she did what she had said. Soon she and the said ninja came out and they all headed for the gate.

"We will arrive tomorrow morning." Sasuke said to his guards. "That is if we don't stop to sleep on the way…" He trailed off to look at them both. "Do you want to keep going or stop to sleep?"

"I believe stopping to sleep will take too much time." Sai answered. "It would be easier to stay up, because after the meeting we could stay in a hotel and sleep right away." He looked at Sakura for her approval. After she nodded in agreement, he looked at Sasuke.

"Alright then…"

After Sasuke said this, both his guards nodded and they all took off.


	2. Kagegakure and Nani

_Chapter 2:_

_Kagegakure and Nani_

_I wonder if he lives there. Kagegakure; the village hidden in shadows. If he does live there – how long has he been living there then? I wonder if he has friends. Or is he still – crazy? I want to know all the answers but, no one knows…or no one is telling me. Naruto where are you? I want to tell you how I feel but the unknown is preventing me from doing so. I wish you could just come out while we're on our way there and say hello. I wish you could meet with us on our way there and smile; asking us how everything's been over the past four years._

…_why can't you do that?_

_~*~_

Sakura was tired. They were traveling all night of course but they also didn't make it to Kage in the morning only because they were lost. She was starting to understand why it was hidden in shadows. Sai looked at a small map he had as they jumped from tree to tree and looked it over. He didn't say anything as the trees passed by; not even when he looked up and around. Then after another three minutes or so, Sai got all their attention and stopped. "The gate to Kage should be this way…" He trailed off and pointed slightly to the right. Sasuke nodded and soon made his way that direction.

Hesitating at first, Sakura soon followed them both. She had been thinking the whole night if Naruto was there. What if he was? Would she do what she's been telling herself to do those past four years? "Finally" Sasuke grumbled; getting the pinkette's attention. She looked up and saw a small gate way. It wasn't even half the size of the leaf gate. More like a large doorway.

"That took forever…" Sakura mumbled as they walked through. "The gate's so small though…" She then muttered as she looked over her shoulder. Then she looked back forward and stopped so she didn't bump into the Hokage – who had stopped himself.

"The gate is so small because they don't want this place found." Sasuke told her as he looked at the nearest building. "That's why they call it the village hidden within the shadows – because it's hard to find." He pointed to the small gate behind them. "They have a small gate so the village isn't just out in the open saying '_Come on in'_ – it's small so it's hidden…understand?" Sasuke asked; facing the two.

Sakura and Sai both nodded and he nodded back. "So even if it's hidden in shadows…" The pinkette started as they all walked. She looked up and around. "It doesn't mean this place is bad?" She looked at Sasuke and saw him nod. Sakura then started looking around again. The Yōkaikage was right the place was indeed beautiful. It looked as if the village was full of gardeners. There were many flowers and plants. Some that Sakura hadn't seen in her life. 'Naruto liked gardening…' She thought in slight sadness.

"Alright…" Sasuke started as he stopped walking. He turned around to face his two guards. "I'm going to go inside this building for a few minutes." He told them pointing. "I'll be asking where to find the Yōkaikage, and a few other things." They both nodded and he walked inside. Sakura looked at the sign. It looked like one of those information ones.

"I'll go look for a hotel."

Sakura looked over and saw Sai walk away with a wave. She waved back even though he couldn't see and then sat down on a small bench next to the building Sasuke was in. She nodded in response that said hello to her as they walked by. They all looked kind and friendly. But some looked a little mean, but that was just their looks. Sakura saw them being nice to others. She even saw a man that was banished from Konoha a few years ago. She couldn't believe what she was seeing when she saw him give a cookie to a small girl. He was banished for doing quite the opposite of that. 'Whoever this Yōkaikage is….he's really changed these people….'

The girl looked over and saw Sakura reaching in her bag for her book. After taking a bite of her cookie, she walked over with a smile. As Sakura pulled the book out, she looked over and saw the girl was holding her hand out. "Hi there!" She greeted. She had short dark brown hair that barely touched her shoulders and had big blue eyes. She wore a small black tang top and dark blue shorts.

"Hi…."

Sakura reached over and shook the young girls hand. "I haven't seen you around." The girl said after their hands parted. Then she noticed Sakura's headband and smiled. "Oh! That would explain it!" She giggled and pointed to the headband in her hair. It was the same as Sakura's but for some reason – it had no design on it. Not anything – just a blank metal plate. "My name is Nani; I am the second founder of Kagegakure."

"Second?!" Sakura gasped. The girl known as Nani nodded with a giant smile. "B-but you're so young…" The pinkette then muttered. "How can you be—"

"I'm ten years old thanks…" Nani muttered. "And the reason why I'm second founder is because I helped Yōkai-Sama…um…" She stopped to think about what word to use. "….Find….this place." She smiled and finished her cookie. "He found me when I was eight and helped me get some food. Then he took me in – almost like his daughter. That's why everyone loves me here!" She giggled and pointed in the distance. "I was just a dirty orphan with short term memory lose…I guess he felt bad."

Sakura looked over where she was pointing and saw a small two story building at the end of the road. "Is that the Yōkaikage's mansion?" She asked. Nani nodded and faced her again.

"Yup! That's where his office is" She said. "But our home is just around the corner." She crossed her arms behind her back and smiled with closed eyes. Sakura smiled back. She liked this girl. She then opened her big blue eyes; her smile still plastered on her face. "This place is made up of everyone or anyone who was either banished from their village or just left it." She pointed to the man that gave her the cookie. "When Yōkai-Sama and I let him join in – he was really mean, but Yōkai-Sama being himself of course changed how he was and he's now a really nice guy. He makes the best cookies!!"

The girl started twirling around with stars in her eyes as she imagined the soft cookies the baker made. Sakura giggled as the girl did this. Then, Sasuke came out and looked at the girl himself. "Sakura…who is this?" He asked as he walked over. Nani stopped spinning and held out a hand to the Hokage.

"My name is Nani – my last name escapes me at the moment – you must be the Hokage!"

Sasuke nodded and shook the ten year olds hand. "You can't remember your last name?" He asked. Nani nodded as she took her hand away. She shook her head while Sakura stood up.

"She told me she has short term memory lose."

Sasuke nodded and smiled. "I guess that explains it." He then said. "And yes I am the Hokage, pleased to meet you." Nani smiled after he said this. "They talked plenty about you in there – said that the Yōkaikage was your guardian…" He trailed off as the small brunette nodded. Nani took out a small book and a pencil after a moment and pointed to Sakura after a moment.

"I need to write your name." She told her. "In case I forget…I can look in here." She pointed to the small note book after and Sakura nodded.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Thanks…" Nani flipped it open and scribbled in a small picture. It wasn't good since she was ten, but it was close enough. Then she wrote Sakura's name down before writing Hokage's assistant under it. Then she pointed to Sasuke. "And yours Hokage-Sama?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Thank you." She gave him a small bow before scribbling him in the notebook too. She wrote his name down before writing Hokage below it. The brunette let out a smile as she closed the book, but someone bumped into her making her drop it.

"Oh! Nani…I'm so sorry!"

The woman knelt down and helped the girl up while Sakura looked at the notebook. When it had fallen, it flipped to a page with a blonde man scribbled on it. Her eyes slightly widened to the features. Blonde spiky hair…blue eyes…Nani grabbed the notebook and shut it before the pinkette could reach the name. "I'll color you guys later…" Nani said with a giggle. "I'll see you later!"

"Wait Nani!" Sakura called before the girl disappeared. The ten year old turned around and looked up to the older woman. "If this village is full of people who have been banished from their villages can I ask you about a certain person?" Nani nodded and she went on. "Is there a man here – named Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sasuke looked over as soon as their old teammate was mentioned. He saw the small brunette set a hand on her chin to think. "Um…I don't know…That name is defiantly familiar though…" She closed her eyes and began to think more. "I've heard it somewhere."

"Sakura – we need to get going."

The pinkette looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Alright Nani, don't hurt yourself ok?" She asked. The said girl nodded and said goodbye before the pinkette walked off. "Sorry…Sasuke." She muttered as she and the Hokage started walking. "So…what did you find out?"

"I found out a few things…." He muttered. "That girl is the second founder of the place believe it or not. She was right there beside the Yōkaikage when this place was first founded." Sakura nodded. She didn't want to interrupt by telling him she already knew. "Also…I heard the Yōkaikage is a friendly man. He doesn't sit around in his office all day. When he has nothing to do, he actually leaves and communicates with the villagers. He knows everyone very well and is respected by everyone." Sasuke sighed and looked at the ground as he walked. "I even heard that he's one of the most powerful out of all the Kage…even if he's new. He's right there beside me."

"That's pretty good…."

Sasuke nodded and looked up to the shadow ANBU that stood at the door to the small mansion. "Hello" He greeted. "I am the Hokage – I was asked to come meet with the Yōkaikage." He then said. They both looked at each other before nodding and let him and Sakura in. "Where's Sai?" The Uchiha finally asked.

"He went to find us a hotel."

Sasuke nodded once more and stopped at a door that said '_Lord __Yōkai__kage'_ on the top. After a moment, Sakura knocked on it and took a step back. Only a couple seconds after, the door opened and a brunette slipped out. She gave the two a smile and a nod, and let Sasuke in, but before Sakura could enter, she shut the door. "Sorry." She said with an apologetic smile. "Us assistants aren't allowed to attend the meeting."

"Oh…" Sakura smiled slightly and the two both stepped to the side. Sakura looked over and got a good look at the Yōkaikage's assistant. She had long light brown hair that reached her waist. The front was slightly curly and the back was completely straight. Her eyes were a dark brown and she looked like she had about the same personality as her. After a moment, she held out her hand with a smile. "Sakura Haruno."

The woman looked over and smiled back before shaking the hand. "I'm Kanzi Chiido" Sakura smiled. This one actually knew her last name. Their hands parted and they both leaned on the wall in silence. "So…." Kanzi started; her eyes on the Yōkaikage's door. Sakura looked over and waited for her to continue. "You know the Hokage long?"

"Oh….Yes." Sakura answered. "I've known him since the academy." Kanzi looked at her and raised a brow; along with a '_really…_' Sakura nodded. "Yeah…I had a crush on him for awhile after that, but it went away very quickly because – I fell in '_real_' love with someone else."

"Is that '_Mr.'_ Haruno?"

Kanzi asked this as she playfully bumped Sakura's arm with her elbow. They both slightly laughed, while Sakura shook her head. "No…" She then said as her laughing died down. Kanzi's did too and then she slightly frowned.

"Oh…."

They both fell into an awkward silence after that. "You know the Yōkaikage for long?" Sakura asked after awhile. She figured asking her that since she had asked her that" Kanzi nodded and shook her head at the same time. "What's that supposed to be – a maybe?"

"No…" Kanzi answered. "It's a yes and a no." She then said. "I met him back when he was" She trailed off to think for a moment. "13 I think – no – 14." She shut her eyes and leaned her head back slightly. "My parents and I left Suna when I was little and we moved into a small village somewhere in the forest. One day he was passing by our small village on a trip, and the man he was with was looking for something. What the man was looking for was what my father owned, so that's how I met him. After that, they both left and I didn't see him again until last year. He asked me to be his assistant and said that my parents could come live here and they were never happier to move here."

"Are you two a couple?"

"No." Kanzi answered. She opened her eyes and looked at her. "I had asked him if we could go on a date once, but he said that he was already in love." She smiled and brought her hands closer to her face after closing her eyes. "Oh…How I wonder what girl she is…she has '_no_' clue how lucky she is. He's such a nice guy."

Sakura smiled at the brunette as the door opened again. Sasuke stepped out with a slightly different expression on his face; surprised in a way. "Sasuke? Is there something wrong?" She asked as the door shut. He shook his head and slowly made his way over to the door to leave. "Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you at the Hotel"

Sakura stopped and raised a brow as the Hokage disappeared downstairs. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Kanzi was looking in the office slightly concerned. Then she walked in and shut the door behind her. Realizing she was supposed to be with Sasuke, Sakura turned back around and quickly ran downstairs. What could be so weird to make Sasuke act like that? Could it be – The Yōkaikage?


	3. Thank you for the Cherry Blossom

_Chapter 3:_

_Thank you for the Cherry Blossom_

* * *

_Today, I met a young girl named Nani. She reminded me of Naruto in a way. Her smile was always large and she was full of energy. She was an orphan just like him – hated by her villagers because she was a dirty street rat that stole from markets. Now she's a loved child in Kagegakure only because of the __Yōkai__kage. Naruto – she had a drawing in her note book that looked like Naruto. Having short term memory loss, she probably drew it to remember him. She said that his name was familiar. Naruto? Do you know this girl? If you do – please help her remember. I miss you – and I want to know where you are. If you live in this village…._

…_Give me a sign_

_~*~_

It didn't take long for them to find the hotel. Sai was standing right outside of the Yōkaikage's office with a small smile. It was then Sakura knew he had found one. When they arrived, they found that there were two beds and a couch. There was also a small bathroom and a balcony. Sai had called the couch since he knew Sakura would kick his ass for one and Sasuke was Hokage – it was only polite. The said Uchiha was pacing back and forth as Sakura watched from her bed. He still hadn't told her what was up.

Sai was even watching over from the couch on the other side of the room. "So…." Sakura started as she set her book in her lap. "You ever gonna share what's troubling you?" She asked after. The Uchiha stopped and set a hand on his forehead.

"It's him Sakura…."

"Say what now?"

Sasuke shook his head and faced the pinkette. "The Yōkaikage…" He started.  
"He's the flipping Yōkaikage!" He shook his head a little more and sat down on his bed while Sakura looked at Sai.

"Mind telling me what's he's talking about."

"He found out…" Sai muttered as he stood up. Sasuke looked at him and raised a brow as the pale man walked over. He leaned on the wall and shrugged. "I asked around about the Yōkaikage's identity and found out who he was too."

"Why don't I get to know?!"

Both looked at the pinkette. She was angry. Why did they get to know and not her? Sasuke stood up and walked over to stand next to Sai. Then he faced Sakura and pointed to his head. "Think about it Sakura." He said. "He's nice, he's funny, his village is full of plants, and did I tell you? – he's blonde…." He trailed off as the pinkette opened her mouth. Then it closed again and she put on a thinking face. Sai shook his head as Sasuke's head hung.

"NARUTO!?"

Both men jumped from her sudden yelp as she got to her feet; a large smile spread on her face. She only hoped that she got it right. "Yes…." Sasuke said as he fell on his bed. Sai nodded as he walked back over to the couch. Sakura looked down at her feet and smiled. It was Naruto. No wonder why Sasuke was acting funny.

'Naruto…'

"Lights out Sakura…"

Sakura looked up and saw that both men were going to sleep. 'Are they really that calm about it' She thought in disbelief as she got in her bed. She lied there for a moment and sighed. She was happy to know where he was. He was the Yōkaikage the whole time. 'No wonder why he wanted us to come here….' She then thought as she shut her eyes – a smile plastered on her face. 'I'll see….if I can see him tomorrow...'

_________________________________________________________________

The next morning didn't go quite like she wanted it to. She kept asking to see Naruto but Sasuke kept saying that he was sorry but she couldn't at the moment. When Sasuke entered the office, Sakura tried to peek inside before the door shut, but right when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair, Kanzi got in the way. They had talked again until the door opened again. Sasuke had stuck his head out with a slight apologetic smile to get Sakura's attention and told her that they'd be a bit longer then the day before.

That's how she ended up sitting on a bench outside the building; book at hand. Just as she flipped a page she shook her head. She couldn't believe during the meetings, assistants weren't allowed to attend or hear a single word. That also meant she wasn't allowed to see the '_Yōkai__kage_' – AKA: Naruto – unless it was some other time. And unfortunately she didn't have time to see him when Sasuke wasn't with him. She had to watch Sasuke. She'd make Sai do it, but he was too busy getting to know the nature around the area.

Sakura sighed and shut her book before looking at the sky. 'Stupid politics…' She then thought with a slight growl. After a moment of watching a few birds she felt something tap on her knee. The pinkette looked down and saw the brunette she had met yesterday. "Oh…good afternoon Nani"

"Yo" Nani responded with a large smile. "Guess what?!" She then yelped. Sakura nodded to let her know she was waiting for the 'what' and she went on. "I remembered two things last night!" She then said. "I remembered my last name and I remembered who Naruto Uzumaki was!"

"The Yōkaikage"

"Right…" Nani was just about to tell Sakura that very same thing. "Yeah… Yōkai-Sama is Naruto-kun…" She set a hand on her head and sighed. "I can't believe I keep forgetting his name. I wrote it down and drew a picture and everything. Last night I was trying to remember and he came in and asked if he could help. When I said his name he said it was him. I could never be more embarrassed then I was last night!" Sakura laughed as the brunette nearly pulled her hair out. "Um…anyway…my last name – I remembered that too"

"Well then," Sakura started with a smile. "Let's hear it." Nani nodded and went to say it but stopped to think after a moment. "Forget it already?" the pinkette asked after a moment. Nani nodded but then perked up a little.

"I remember never mind!" She yelped. "My name is Nani Atsuko!" She said. "Nice to meet you….Sa…." She dropped her hand and kept her mouth wide open; trying to remember the pinkette's name. "Sa...ock…er…a…Sock…hera?" Sakura shook her head and tried hard not to laugh. For a girl with short term memory loss, she was really close. "I always have a hard time remembering names…."

"It's alright, my name is Sak—"

"NO! I'll get it!" Nani held up a finger to stop the pinkette. "Um…Sak…hera…no" She set a hand on her chin and looked to the side to think. She started kicking around and throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "AHH! I can't remember!" She yelled. "I'll have to cheat." She reached into her small bag and took out the notebook. She flipped to the page Sakura was drawn in and read it over. "Sakura!!"

"There you got it"

"I was so close!" Nani yelped as she turned around. She set the book in her bag and smiled. "How could I forget something that I have?" Sakura raised a brow at this and the girl sighed before grabbing her hand. "Come on! I'll show you what I mean!" She pulled the pinkette off the bench and dragged her to the side of the building. There was a garden with Kage villagers walking around in it.

"It's so beautiful…"

"It's a community garden" Nani said when they both stopped. "The very first flower of our village was grown here." She then said as she watched a small bee fly by. "Come see…" She dragged Sakura over to a small purple flower. It had many spikes and looked old. "Quite a bizarre looking thing huh?" Nani asked as she pointed. Sakura nodded. "Well that's an Azami flower. First one I grew – with the help of Naruto-kun of course….

"We have many flowers here…" Nani continued as she pulled Sakura away from the bizarre flower. "We have Fuji flowers, Kiku flowers, Ran….and Sayuri flowers." She named each one as they walked down a small trail. "We have Ume flowers, Yuriko ones…and…" She trailed off as she stopped and held a hand out to present a tree. "Naruto-kun's favorite! The Sakura flower!"

Sakura gasped at the pink colored tree. It was large and had many cherry blossoms growing on it. "He grew that?" She asked. The brunette nodded and looked at the tree too. "Did…did he grow it…for me?"

"Beats me…"

Sakura finally took her eyes away from the tree and looked at the small girl. She had her hands on her hips and was looking at the tree like she had grown it. She must have been proud of her guardian. Her blue eyes glanced over in Sakura's direction and she smiled. "You wanna go ask him?!"

"Wha?!"

The question threw the pinkette completely off guard. Ask him? She couldn't especially at this moment. He was meeting with Sasuke, she wasn't allowed to interrupt. Oh how she envied Sasuke – able to see Naruto everyday – but all they had to talk about is politics so that part she didn't envy. She wondered how Naruto even spoke about politics. Did he even like it? She could imagine him hitting his head on the desk while Sasuke read something over. Or was Naruto all serious now?

"Sorry…" Sakura said after a moment. "We can't really disturb them…" She then said. Nani raised a brow as the pinkette went on. "I'd love to speak with him later but…" She trailed off and looked at the ground. "For some reason I'm scared…and nervous about it…"

"But he's a nice guy" Nani said. "How can you be scared of Naruto-kun!?" She threw her hands in the air and stomped on the ground. "He's the most loving and caring guy I've met! When we first met, I kept forgetting who he was, but he still stuck by me. He's been with me so long there's no way I can forget him! He's awesome Sa…Sa…Sakura! You can't be afraid!"

"It's not that I'm afraid…" Sakura muttered as she shut her eyes; smiling. She opened her eyes and looked at the window on the second floor of the Yōkaikage's mansion. "There's just something that's keeping me from saying hello to him….If he looked out the window right now…I'd probably look away…I don't know why….but I…" She trailed off and the small girl turned to look at the window too. She took a deep breath and cupped her mouth; getting Sakura's attention. "What are you do—"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"What are you—" Sakura interrupted herself as the window opened. In a heartbeat, she turned around and covered the side of her face that was facing Nani. What was the girl thinking?! She had just told her she was afraid to see him. She didn't even know why.

"Nani…."

His voice made her heart skip a beat. She wanted to look over her shoulder and see him, but something was keeping her from doing so. Why couldn't she look? Why couldn't she just look over her shoulder and wave hello?

"I found a new friend Naruto-kun!"

"Is that her?"

"Yeah…She really wanted to meet you"

"Really…"

"Yeah…she's just a bit nervous…"

Sakura slightly flinched every time he spoke. It was quick but she didn't mind. Just by his voice, she could tell he didn't change much. The only thing she could tell at that moment was that he had matured.

"Poor thing can't look at you….I think you guys should go on a date!"

Sakura shot the small girl a glare; trying not to look at the blonde that looked down on them. What was she thinking?! This girl was nuts! She could feel herself wanting to knock more memory out of the girls head.

"Sorry Nani..um..New friend…but I'm in the middle of a meeting…"

"Oh…"

"And I've told you from time to time…."

"Right…already in love…."

"Exactly…see you at home."

Sakura heard the window shut, and pulled her arm away to glare at the brunette. "Why would you do that Nani?" She asked; trying to calm herself. Nani only shrugged and started to walk away sadly. "There was a time that I kept telling myself I'd walk right up to him and tell him how I felt, but now…there's something keeping me from doing so…."

"Sorry…" Nani muttered as they both left the building. "It's getting late...and the meeting's gonna end…" She sighed and started making her way down another road. "I'm going home; I'll see you later – if I remember you that is." Sakura smiled and waved the girl off. She then made her way back to the hotel to get some rest for tomorrow.

_________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Sasuke had come back to the room a little late and gone to bed after setting down a pile of paper work. Becoming allies with another village wasn't just like counting '_one-two-three' _it took a lot of papers and writing.

Sakura couldn't sleep that night as she thought about the blonde. She had heard his voice – but for some reason – couldn't look. 'Why…' She asked herself mentally as she pulled the blanket up slightly. 'Why couldn't I just look quickly….' She shut her eyes and shook her head. She had to stop thinking – she needed to get to sleep.

'Damn it!' She mentally screamed. 'Sleep! Sleep!' She shook her head a couple times and rolled over to face Sasuke's bed. Her eyes were still shut though. Then as things fell silent she heard the window open and shut; making her sit up and open her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and saw nothing on the windowsill but a small vase. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura slipped off the bed and walked over to the window. The pinkette hesitated as she reached over to it and opened it. She looked out and down both streets. No one in sight.

When she shut the window, Sakura looked at the vase and saw there was a lone cherry blossom in it. Her eyes widened when she saw a small folded note. She reached down and opened it to read.

'_Hey 'New friend'…I hope you liked the tree. I did grow it to remember you by….'_

A smile couldn't help but spread across her face. 'I guess he knew it was me the whole time…' She thought as she walked away from the window. 'Two times he's seen me and both were the back of my head…' She sighed and set the vase down on the small dresser next to the couch. She walked back over to the bed and lied down to look at the ceiling. And strangely…she found it easier to fall asleep this time…


	4. Why cant i say hello?

_Chapter 4:_

_Why can't I say hello?_

_Naruto….I can't believe you're the Yōkaikage. I guess when I asked myself if you were in some other village working hard to become their Kage – I was half right. It's almost too good to be true. I'm probably still on my way there – daydreaming. If not – how come this is all so good? And why can't I come by and see you? When Nani called you – why couldn't I look? You were right there and I couldn't even look over my shoulder or wave. Naruto…._

…_why can't I say hello?_

_~*~_

A knock at the door woke the pinkette up. She sat up immediately and looked over. She made a slight confused face. Not only was the door being knocked on but everyone was awake. "Did I sleep in or something?" Sakura asked as she looked at the Hokage; who was reading a few papers Naruto had given him. He shook his head and pointed to the clock; still looking at the paper. She glanced over and saw that it said ten o'clock. "Ten o'clock? Why are you guys up so late?" She asked as she got off the bed.

"Couldn't sleep"

"Have paper work to do…"

Sakura sighed after both men answered her. They didn't even bother to answer the door and waited for her to wake up and do it. An annoyed grunt slipped from her mouth as she opened the door. There was no one there. Sakura cocked her head to the side and went to shut the door again but a hand being raised was soon in her view.

"I'm down here"

She glanced down and blinked. "Nani…." She asked. "What are you doing up so late?" She pointed to the clock behind her but the brunette girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I need your – hey I remembered you name" She smiled and set her hands on her hips while Sakura shook her head. "Ok…to the point…I lost my frog and you were the only one I could think of to help me look for him"

"Frog?"

"Yeah Yeah!"

Sakura sighed. "Ok…I probably won't get back to sleep for awhile anyway." She then muttered as she made her way out. It was true. With all the lights on and the fact that she had been woken up she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

"Yay! Thank you so much Sakura!" Nani yelped as she grabbed the pink haired woman's hands. She dragged her out of the hotel and down the dark street. "It's over this way!" She yelled as they turned the corner in front of the Yōkaikage's mansion. Sakura looked at it the whole time – thinking about him. They stopped in front of a home and were soon walking to the side yard. "He's in the garden back here somewhere…I know he is" Nani muttered as she grabbed the turned the flashlight she had on.

"Where is it usually?" Sakura asked. "Does he usually run off?" Nani nodded and pointed to the bush in front of them. "Is that where it always goes?" Nani nodded again. "And you can remember this?"

"It happens so often…."

"Oh…" Sakura nodded and crossed her arms from the cold. She looked in the bush as Nani shone the light within, but then there was another light lit; making both girls look up to the window to their right. "Is that—"

"Get down!"

Nani grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled the pinkette down. "Ow…" Sakura muttered as they both lied there in the grass. "Why do I have to get down?" She then asked. Nani just looked at her and held up and finger to her lips.

"That's Naruto-kun's room" She told the other girl. "I don't want to get caught." She glanced up and looked at the lit window, but then her eyes caught the porch light. "Crap." Nani then snapped as she heard a door open.

"NANI!?"

Nani sighed and looked at Sakura. "Gotta g – oh hey there!" She yelped; surprising Sakura. The brunette reached into the bush and pulled out a frog. "Found him" She then said with a smile. She then stood up and ran over to the light. Sakura only stayed put. "Hey Naruto-kun….had to find my frog again" Sakura heard the blonde sigh and ask for the flashlight. "Ok…I'll go get it." Nani ran back over and knelt down. "After the lights go off, you can go ok?" She asked. Sakura nodded before handing her the flashlight. "Thanks for helping me"

"No big deal" Sakura said back as the small brunette ran back over to stand in the light. She saw Nani hold it out and caught a glimpse of his hand taking it. She was leaning over so far that she had fallen over. 'Say something damn it…' She thought as her face rested on the ground. 'he's right there' she looked up and went to stand to walk over but stopped herself when she saw that all the light's were out. 'Damn it!'

* * *

Sakura stumbled into the hotel room and shut the door to lean on it. She blinked and looked up only to see that Sasuke was about to pass out from fatigue from reading the papers all night. He was barely able to keep his eyes open and head up as he read one page he held in his right hand. Sakura sighed and slowly made her way over before sitting down on his bed next to him. She took the paper out of his hand making him look up and then took the rest of the papers off the bed. She then set the pile down on the table. "Sasuke you need rest ok" She muttered as she turned to face him. "It's not good for you to stay up all night reading, besides you can finish it tomorrow before you meet with Naruto. You guys are meeting for lunch…right?'

The Uchiha nodded and she nodded back. "Alright get some sleep" He nodded once again and started going under the blankets while she shut off the light. "Good Night Sasuke…" She then muttered as she made her way over to Sai; who had passed out on the couch while reading. Sakura grabbed his blanket and pulled it over his for warmth. "Good Night Sai…" The pinkette then said as she shut the small lamp at his side off. She then walked over to her bed and lied down herself. The soft bed she lazily laid on that was like a cloud. It wasn't like the one at home. She wished she could have this one…

'And Good Night….Naruto…'

* * *

The next morning Sakura followed Sasuke around like a small duck following its mother. She wanted to see – no – she '_needed_' to see Naruto. She waited patiently as she watched him do the rest of the paper work that early morning. Now she was following him to the small grill they were meeting at. The pinkette knew that she wasn't allowed to attend the meeting but Naruto was surly going to be waiting outside…right? Sakura watched intently over the Uchiha's shoulder: trying to spot the blonde man in front of one of the buildings. She fiddled with her fingers nervously as they approached a sign that said '_Grill'_ on it. She was now biting her lip repeatedly.

No one

Sakura stopped walking when she noticed the small amount of people waiting outside. _Zero._ The pinkette huffed and looked away in anger. Why wasn't that Damn Baka there? "He's probably inside" Sasuke muttered. "I'll be out in a little while—"

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha turned around to face his secretary and raised a brow. "What is it?" He then asked. Sakura was looking at the ground. At that moment she was thinking about how the blonde reacted to the news of Sasuke's execution. She wondered what Naruto did when he found out he was still alive..and not only that – but Hokage as well.

"How—" Sakura stopped herself to think about the question. She only had one chance at asking so she had to make it right. "When you first saw that it was Naruto…." She started. "How…how did he react to the fact you were still alive? How did he react to see you as Hokage?"

"He wasn't quiet surprised I can tell you that" The Uchiha started. "Once I entered the room he stood up and looked as if he had seen a ghost. But that was only because he hadn't seen me for a long time. He already knew it was me back when we were sending letters to each other. All I can say is that it wasn't him who was surprised – it was me."

"Oh…"

Sakura looked at the ground again and blinked. Sasuke was so lucky. He could request to see Naruto anytime. Sakura could too but she still couldn't say hello or anything. What was wrong with her? Was she going to do this forever? Was she ever even going to see the blonde? Who knew…. "Sakura this is our last day here. We're leaving after this meeting. You might want to gain the courage to say something to him" Sasuke then said to her before turning to go inside. "He'll be leaving at the same time as me. When he steps out I suggest saying hi…he really misses you, and talking to him will lighten his day…I guarantee it."

Sakura nodded before he disappeared inside. Then she smiled. 'He…misses me?' She then thought. 'I…I guess I could try' She leaned on the wall and shut her eyes. The meeting usually took about an hour or so. The first one wasn't so long but the newer ones seemed to drag on. She envied Sasuke. He was spending hours of time with Naruto. Probably talking about the past…sharing a few laughs together. If Sasuke said he really missed her; that defiantly meant they were talking about the past at some point…right?

About twenty minutes later the smell of a cookie made her open her eyes. Sakura blinked at the sight of a cookie being held in her face. She then looked up to see the person giving it to her was before smiling. "Thanks Sai" She said; taking the cookie.

"Your welcome" He said back before biting a piece off his own cookie. When he pulled it away he smiled. "I had an extra and didn't know what to do with it...I didn't want to eat it so I decided to give it to you" Sakura smiled back but this time a little sarcastically.

"Thanks for making me your second choice Sai" Sakura said sarcastically. "Now move so I don't miss out on saying something to Naruto" She reached over and moved him aside to watch the door. Sai looked at the door a couple times before looking at the other on the other side of her. He looked up and saw that it said '_Exit_' on the top of the door.

"Um…Sakura—"

"Not now Sai"

The pale man looked at his friend and then the door on the other side. The grill had an exit and an entrance and for some odd reason she was staring at the entrance. If Naruto was going to leave…he was going to leave from the exit…not the entrance. He pointed at the door and grabbed her sleeve to pull. "Sakura you're looking at the wrong do—"

Her arm jerked away as she took another bite of her cookie. "Sai…why don't you go read in the garden" She then said. Sai blinked before shrugging. He tried. Sakura watched him walk away in the corner of her eye before looking at the door again. She stared intently almost like she'd attack the next person who came from inside the door. If this didn't work she was going to go straight to the Yōkaikage's mansion behind her and stomp his door down. She smiled and shut her eyes at the idea. She could imagine the blonde's face as the door hit the ground. She brought her hands close and shook in excitement as the door behind her closed.

"Later Sasuke"

Her green eyes widened. That was his voice. But why was he behind her? Sakura quickly turned around only to see the Uchiha; who was looking at her while shaking his head. "What?" Sakura asked. "I thought I was watching the right door. I didn't know you had to come out that one!" She pointed to the door as he shut it.

"Well…you just missed him" Sasuke said. "He was right behind you for a full three seconds before disappearing. You could have turned around and caught him before he was gone" He then said as he started walking away. After sighing, Sakura ran up to catch up. "He needs to go over a few more things with his elders and then he'll deliver the final papers next week."

"Himself?"

"Yes" Sasuke answered with a small shrug. "I was quite surprised he said that, but he said he'd stay outside the village. He just wants to see the place again" Sakura nodded. Maybe…she could see him then, but when he said _'outside'_ the village….did that mean right outside the gate or down the road some? The pinkette shook her head as Sasuke entered the hotel. She went to go look for Sai thinking. What if she wasn't able to see him then?

Would there be another chance?


	5. Hello at last

_Chapter 5:_

_Hello at last_

_We left…We left Kagegakure and I didn't even get to see him once. Damn this stupid law! If the assistant was allowed to attend the meeting I would have seen him five times! But no! God I miss him already. We've been home for almost a week now and I was starting to get a little twitchy. Sasuke noticed it and asked me to take a break to get my mind off things but I only refused. Maybe I should have taken that break when I had that chance. Damn it! Naruto needs to hurry! Sasuke said that he'd come within a week to give us the results. It's been almost a week and that damn Baka is still nowhere to be seen. Um…sorry Naruto…I just miss you. Not only miss you but I love you…._

_Come home soon…._

_~*~_

Three figures appeared by the Konoha village gate in a flash. Two of them began walking but stopped when they saw that the third was still behind. The both turned around – one girl and one boy. "Yōkaikage-Sama….are you coming?" The girl asked. The boy nodded in agreement with the female lookalike. The blonde man before them let out a small smile and shook his head.

"Take it to the Hokage without me please"

Both ninja looked at each other before shrugging, and then they walked away. The Yōkaikage smiled as he looked at the gate. "It's been a long time…" He muttered to himself. Then his blue eyes locked on the two men at the post inside the gate. Both were glaring at him slightly. Naruto glared back.

"What're you looking at?"

* * *

"Coffee for the Hokage!" Sakura said with a bubbly smile as she set a coffee down on Sasuke's desk. The black haired man raised a brow and looked up. She was acting rather odd today. Maybe it was coffee or just the fact she was trying to be happy. Sasuke set the cup down as she set a few papers down on his desk. Maybe….she was trying a little '_too_' hard. "What's wrong?" She asked after noticing his staring. "Did I over roast it? Is it too sweet?"

"No that's not it…" Sasuke muttered as he spun the cup around. "You seem like your trying too hard to be happy." He knew she was upset since she didn't get to see Naruto but now it was just too much for him. "Just quit the act and be depressed. It's not good for you to keep it all in you know…"

"I know" Sakura answered with a small smile. "I let it out at home" She then said. Sasuke raised a brow only telling her that he knew she was lying. "Ok…maybe I don't" She sat down on a chair in front of his desk and sighed. "I…just don't really know '_how'_ to let it out really…maybe I should go to Ino…."

Sasuke went to say something but the door was knocked on. He and Sakura both looked; both wearing different expression. Sakura was excited; she really wanted it to be Naruto. Sasuke was only calm; he didn't exactly care. "Come in" The Hokage said. As soon as he did the door opened and too look-alike ninja walked in.

"Hello" They both greeted at the same time. "I'm Aoi" The girl greeted with a bow. "And I'm Akio" The boy greeted right after with his own bow. "And we're here to give you the results" They both then said. Then before they did something else they looked at each other. Aoi was first to speak.

"Do you have it?"

"No"

Sakura sighed as the twins spoke to one another. She wondered why he sent the twins. "Um…our mistake" Aoi said while looking over again. "Yōkaikage-Sama still has the papers" She laughed a little nervously and jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "We forgot to take it from him. We'll be back in only a few minutes. He's waiting at the gate—"

"I'll come with you!"

Sakura startled the twins when she stood to yell this. "I'll get it from him so you don't have to come all the way back" She then said. Both twins looked at each other before looking at the pinkette to nod. Sakura put on a smile and followed both brunettes out. Trying now to lose control she followed them both down the street. Finally she was going to see him. There was nothing going to stop it from happening this time either. She glanced over the twins' shoulder and saw the gate in the distance. A figure wearing a red coat with black flames stood there. A bright yellow bush of hair on their head. He wasn't looking their way but she could tell it was him.

The pinkette sped up and passed the twin ninjas. She needed to speak with him alone. So if she left the twins behind she'd have time to do so. Her walking slowed as she approached the Yōkaikage. She watched him reach up to scratch his head while he stared outside the gate, then his hand dropped to rest at his side. "Naruto?"

The blonde slightly flinched at her voice and turned around. She smiled. It was the first time she had seen him in four years and he didn't seem to change at all. He looked a lot more mature though and was much taller then before; still taller then her but now by nearly two feet. "Wow…Sakura…it's been awhile" He smiled at her as he said this; his voice sending chills down her spine. When he opened those two sapphires called eyes and leaned over and squinted his eyes a bit. "Wow you got short"

"Hey!"

She punched the blonde in the arm and he grabbed it while laughing. "Sorry…I just had to say it" He said before dropping his hand. Then he looked over her shoulder to see the twins. "Oh…that's why you came" He let out a small chuckle before reaching into his coat. He pulled out an envelope and held it out to her. "The twins always forget. I swear they're like Nani." He let out another goofy chuckle as she took it. "Is that all you came for?"

"No actually" Sakura answered as she held the envelope close. "I came to talk with you." She then said. The blonde smiled and nodded; telling her to go on. "I was in Kagegakure the whole time and never got a chance to speak with you and now that I do…I really have no idea what to say"

"I can help with that"

"You what?"

"Ok…let's see" Naruto started with a hand on his chin. "I'll start it out with…I really missed you Sakura-Chan." As he said the last part, his voice became more calm and caring. He smiled after and rubbed the bottom of his nose. "It's been awhile since I said your name like that. It felt nice" Sakura smiled and nodded. She felt the same way. No one called her name with a suffix like that in a really long time.

"Well…I missed you too Naruto" Sakura said back after a moment. "You know…I really missed you. More then you probably know." She fiddled with her sweater as she spoke to him. Why was she so nervous? Oh right…. "Can you come visit more?"

"Well…" Naruto looked at the two men at the post before looking at her again. "I don't think I can come visit here but…" He pointed behind him with his thumb. "If you ever want to come visit me there or if you want to be alone then we could meet in a small village out there. Maybe Tanzaku Town—"

"Why can't you come in here?"

The blonde stopped whatever he was doing; his mouth still slightly open. "I uh…was banished remember?" He asked while rubbing his head. "Even if I am the Yōkaikage…I'm still Naruto right?" He set his hand down and pointed at the ground. "And Naruto isn't allowed to cross that line" Sakura looked down only to see the line that separated the stone from the dirt. He was on the dirt side while she was on the stone. Sakura glanced over to the two ninja watching them talk and then looked at the blonde. She took a step back and pointed to the ground in front of her.

"Cross the line"

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed"

"So"

"So…I'm not crossing"

Sakura's eyes slightly twitched. Even after not seeing him for four years he was still getting on her nerves. The same thing happened after his two and a half training trip. Guess it was a regular thing for them. "I won't let them touch you" She said to him; ignoring the fact that the two were no longer sitting in their seats. "Just go ahead and step right there" Naruto shook his head with a childish face telling her that he didn't want to. 'Still as stubborn as ever….'

"Yōkaikage-Sama. Are we leaving?"

Naruto opened his eyes while Sakura looked over her shoulder. The twins had asked this at the same time and were both standing there with curious faces. He could tell they wanted to go home. "Look Sakura-Chan. I need to go back" He then said; gaining the pinkette's attention. "Go ahead and give that to Sasuke and if you ever want to meet up again just let me know ok?" She slowly nodded as the twins passed by and he smiled. "Don't get all down ok." He held up a thumbs up and smiled even more. "I promise we'll see each other again"

"Promise?"

"Of a life time"

Her eyes slightly widened when he said that last part. "And maybe…" He then started as he turned around. He let out a sly grin that she couldn't see. "You'll finally go on that date you promised me a few months before I brought Sasuke home" He tried not to laugh as he waved over his shoulder and walked off to meet up with the twins. He knew that Sakura was a bit spaced at that moment. She probably didn't remember or she was surprised that '_he_' remembered. 'She'll come to her senses soon….'

* * *

Why was she still there? A week passed since she saw him and still she stayed in Konoha. Every day she looked out the gate and mentally debated if she should go visit Naruto or not but each time the negative route always won. She would turn away and walk to the Hokage's mansion. She couldn't make up her mind. She knew if she asked Sasuke to leave he'd probably say no. He always did so why would he now?

Sakura hung her head as she walked down the hall towards Sasuke's office. Her hands impatiently tapped the cup of coffee as she did so. She opened the door and walked in as soon as she got there before shutting the door behind her. Sasuke looked up as soon as she did. The pinkette looked especially down that day. He had seen her depressed but not like this. 'First she's too happy….' He thought as she set the cup down. 'Now…she's too depressed.' The Uchiha sighed as she begun to take her leave. "Sakura come here"

The pinkette looked over her shoulder with depressed green eyes. He never really asked her to well – _come here_ – unless it was something important. She turned around and made her way over before flopping herself down in the seat; her eyes just sadly staring forward at the Hokage. "Sakura, don't think I don't know what's wrong"

"I never said anything about that." Sakura responded sadly. "I knew very well that you knew" She then said; shutting her eyes slowly. Sasuke grabbed the pen that rested on the desk and tossed it at her. She reacted immediately and opened her eyes. "What?" She then lazily asked. She grabbed the pen and through it back but he caught it and set it aside.

"Just go"

"What?"

Sasuke sighed. "I know you love the dobe" He muttered; making her eyes slightly widen. "And I know you miss him. So go" He then said. Sakura raised a brow. "You can go live there, visit there….anything. I don't care. If you want to be with him….then do whatever you need to do to do that. Move out, marry him, I don't care. Just do what you want"

"R-really?"

Sakura asked this as she stood up. Sasuke nodded to her and pointed behind him. "Just go already Sakura." He said. "Besides, I can always get another assistant.…" He set his hand down and gave her a small smile. "Just make sure you two write ok?"

"Ok" Sakura responded. She turned around and left the building as fast as she could. 'First I'll go down there to tell him that I'll be moving in…' She stopped and looked at the ground. 'No…take that back….first I'll tell him how I feel…_then_ tell him I'm moving in'

* * *

Naruto yawned. He was tired of sitting around and doing paperwork in the office. He felt like he was being worked all week. He set his head in one of his hands and shut his eyes. 'Maybe I should sneak out…' He thought. 'I don't have too much to do today' He opened one eye and smiled. 'Ok…made my decision…' He looked out the window over his shoulder to see Nani hanging out in the garden. Then he got up from the chair and slowly made his way over to the door. He reached over and set a hand on the handle.

"Yōkaikage-Sama!"

"Wha!"

The door was slammed open as soon as this yell was sounded. He was slammed into the wall because of this as Kanzi entered the room. "Yōkaikage-Sama?" She asked when she saw no one there. She heard a groan from behind the door and looked. As soon as he could, Naruto reached up and grabbed his nose. "Oh…heheh….sorry" She opened the door all the way and helped him walk back over to the desk. "That's what you get for trying to sneak out. Why didn't you try the window?"

"Nani would have caught me…"

Kanzi shook her head as he sat down and leaned his head back to rub his nose. "It's a good thing I caught you though…" She muttered as she reached into a drawer and grabbed a paper towel roll that was used for all the other times she caught him. Then she pulled off a couple pieces and handed it to him so he could set it over his nose. "Because you have a guest"

"Who is it?"

"Miss. Haruno" Kanzi answered; making him look back forward; fastening the blood flow. "She said she wanted to speak with you about something really important" The assistant then said with a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to speak with her now?"

"Mmm!"

His mouth was covered by the towel so he couldn't exactly speak but she knew he was saying something positive. "Alright. I'll go get her" Kanzi then said before taking her hand away. "Keep your head up" Rolling his eyes, the blonde did as she said as she left the room. He, every once in awhile, glanced over to the door to see if Sakura had entered the room. His free hand tapped the desk as he waited. What was taking them so long?

He shut his eyes and kept tapping the desk until he heard the door shut; making him look back down. "What's the matter? Get a bloody nose?" Sakura asked at the door. Naruto nodded; his eyes slightly wide. The pinkette smiled and walked over. "What for? The door slamming in your face, or the fact that I came to see you?" The blonde man shook his head but she didn't exactly know what the reason was for. "Look…I need to tell you something important" Naruto raised a brow and took the paper towel away from his nose as she stood in front of the desk.

"What….kind of important?"

"I dunno…like '_really'_ important" Sakura answered as he wiped off his nose. She held her hands together behind her back with a smile. He only stared at her with narrow eyes; asking her to just say it already. She then sighed and dropped her hands to her side. "Can you're brain process that at all?"

"Ok…so…when you mean '_really_'…" He started as he got up from the chair. "Does it mean…I'm going to like it?" He then asked; now standing in front of her. She only raised a brow; asking him what he really meant. "Am I going to like this news? Because I don't really like news that I don't like…" Sakura giggled.

"Still funny"

Naruto lightly laughed back. Sakura loved the moment. She hadn't laughed with him in a very long time and this was the first time since. "But seriously" Naruto then said; immediately stopping his laugh. "What's the '_really'_ important news?" After he asked this she blushed slightly while looking down.

"Well" Sakura started as he put his hands in his pockets. "Ever since way before you were banished…I started caring about you more and more, and soon it became more and more and it turned into a crush…and after that…I…I really don't know how I'm going to say it really. I told myself how to say it many times but now that it's actually happening…I don't know ho—"

"Whoa Whoa!" Naruto interrupted. "You lost me at crush" His hand was up and out of his pocket as he said this. The way he looked at her made her laugh soon after. He laughed with her and rubbed his head and when the laughing died down and smiled sweetly while setting a hand on her upper arm. "So you mean to say…" He started as they both blushed. He looked down for a moment as his hand traveled down to take her hand. "You love me?" He looked up into her eyes exactly when he asked.

"That…could be a way to put it…" Sakura said as she moved a little closer; smiling. His eyes seemed to tear up as he smiled back. She cocked her head to the side as he wiped his eye with a slight laugh. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really" Naruto muttered. "It's just…you admitting that…" He shook his head as she reached up to cup his cheeks. He seemed to be crying freely now. "Plus I haven't seen you in four years…regarding the other week…and well your going home soon right? This is pretty big for me…"

"Well that's another thing I wanted to say."Sakura said to him; while rubbing his whiskered cheek. "I actually wanted to move down here and you know maybe live with you and Nani…is that all right?" She asked. The blonde nodded – face completely red – and went to say something but the door opened completely shattering the moment.

"Hi Naruto-Kun!"

Nani yelled this as she ran inside. She stopped as soon as she saw Sakura holding his face. The pinkette dropped her hands and smiled innocently at the girl. "And…Sakura?" She asked now walking a bit closer. "And why is he crying?!"

"Hey Nani" Naruto greeted; whipping his tears away. He walked over and picked the girl up to hold her. "It's nothing really" He said to her with a smile. "Sakura just came by to ask if she could live with us!"

"Really?! Are you guys getting married?!"

"Um…well I don't know about that…yet…"

Sakura giggled as the two walked out of the room. She looked around the room and saw that it was plain. It wasn't like the Hokage's office. There were no pictures and there was only one window. She walked over to the desk and looked to see if there was anything on it. She smiled when she saw it. The picture of Team 7 framed and set on the right side of his desk. The pinkette reached into the bag she had with her and took out Naruto's head band.

Sakura set it down on his desk and looked up just in time to see them come back in the room. She moved around it to greet the two before he set the girl down. "Alright Nani and I talked about it and we think it'd be a great idea!" Naruto said with a large smile. Nani nodded with a loud '_yup_' as she held up a thumbs up in agreement. "I'll even sneak in the village to help you pack" Sakura smiled after the blonde said this.

"Thanks Naruto…"

"Alright Nani" Naruto started as he set a hand on her head. "Go see if you van make room for her things while we go back to Konoha!"

"Yes Sir!"

The small brunette ran out of the room as fast as she could while Naruto walked back over to the desk. "I'll just get some things here do—" He paused when he saw his head band on the desk. "My...head band…I haven't seen this since—" Sakura set a hand on the desk to interrupt him. When he looked up she gave him a smile.

"We're not going anywhere until we go on that date"

END


End file.
